Eta-2 Actis Interceptor
The Eta-2 Actis Interceptor (commonly referred to as the JSF is rewarded in deed form for completing the Imperial-only Clone Relics quest, Doing Your Duty (At the end of Phase IV, you'll get the deed; there's no need on finishing the quest to use it, just the Tier 4 Starship skill, you will also need to do the quest in order to pilot this ship so don't bother trying to buy the chassis on the bazaar because you won’t be able to fly it) . Pilot Commentary * To begin the quest to receive this ship you must be Imperial. * Once awarded this ship may be bought/sold as a normal deeded ship. * You need to do the quest in order to pilot this ship so don't bother trying to buy the chassis on the bazaar because you won’t be able to fly it. * Any pilot may fly this ship after filling in box 14 (4th tier trainer's first box) if they have completed at least phase 3 of the Doing Your Duty, Fist of the Empire quest. * This ship has standard chassis hp of 1600. * Is widely considered to be the most unbalanced chassis in the game. Despite a recent change in its maneuverability, it's mass/speed/hp characteristics are discordant with all other chassis; for this reason it's use is often frowned upon in pvp. * Makes an excellent mining ship because of its ability to chase down small asteroids. * This ship is very useful for general space combat due to its extremely small hit-box and quick maneuverability. * Because it is so small, fast and maneuverable it is a great help for taking out gunships. You can get right behind their engines (which is a blind spot) and take them out no matter what tier they are. Star Wars Lore With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Jedi saw themselves pressed into the forefront of military activity, serving as Generals in the campaign against the Separatists. The demands of combat saw advancements in the Jedi Interceptor arsenal, resulting in modifications and a new generation of fighter craft. Though the wedge-shaped Interceptor design was still in use by war's end, a newer model had earned the spotlight for its use by renowned Jedi heroes, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. This new model was much more compact, cutting away a large portion of the forward spaceframe to have a forked front, bracketing a bulbous cockpit pod. Lining the inner edges of the ship's "tines" were powerful long-barreled laser cannons. The ship also had secondary cannons recessed on the outer edge of each tine. A full-size astromech rested within a spring-loaded socket on the port wing, and the craft's wingtips could fold open, revealing hexagonal panels when the ship entered combat mode. The hexagonal wings and the spoke-windowed cockpit were strong indicators of future Interceptor designs to be adopted by the galactic government (such as the Twin Ion Engine, or TIE fighter). This new model also lacked a hyperdrive, so it too had to rely upon a hyperspace transport ring to achieve superluminal velocities. During the war, bigger more robust rings were used, with multiple lightspeed engines increasing their speed and range. Category:Neutral ships Category:Quest rewards